The Origins of Black Dragon & Vampira
by Safire Ranmako
Summary: This is an Original fic with Riku from Kingdom Hearts mixed in to it. This was written by both me and Black Dragon. I am oh, so not good at summaries.


We do not own Riku, Disney Does.  
  
The Origin of the Black Dragon & Vampira  
  
  
  
By  
  
  
  
Anthony Mix  
  
  
  
And  
  
  
  
Safire Ranmako  
  
I awoke with a start. Why is it ever since that day I always have that dream whenever I fall asleep? Oh you are probably wondering what I am talking about, and who I am. I will tell you why I now work to save others. My name is Anthony I am also The Black Dragon. This is my story. I have changed the names to protect the lives of involved.  
  
I was walking home from night classes in bioengineering; not really paying attention to things in the background. A van pulled up along side me the door slides open. Before I know it there is a bunch of foul smelling cloth, in my face. I pass out. It was chloroform. When I come to I am quite groggy. I am bound to a table with bands of the strongest titanium alloyed. Attached to my body there are all sorts of wires. Which in turn are attached to all sorts of machines. It is like a mad scientist's laboratory.  
  
  
  
As I look around the room I see two black spheres on a shelf, each approximately the size of a gumball. As I struggled to get free of the bonds one of the spheres rolled over and bumped a button. After that I felt sharp pain through out my body. Then suddenly it stopped. I tried to free my self again. This time it worked. As I walked by the shelf one of the spheres reached out and touched me. Then it spread all over my body and bonded to my skin. The other sphere rolled over, I picked it up and left the building.  
  
  
  
The sphere that bonded to me took in a scaly appearance with dragon/gargoyle-like tail & wings, retractable claws, and belt with BD on it. Once outside I stretch out my new wings and flew off. For the longest time I just flew aimlessly. When I landed I hook my wings around my body like a cloak. I was at my old friend Commissioner Boris Sidman's house. As I walked up to the door I wondered how I can explain my appearance. I thought about my old appearance. Then I looked down and to my surprise I looked like my old self. The other sphere was still in my hand. I knocked on the door, while trying to explain it to my self. It just doesn't make sense.  
  
Commissioner Sidman answered the door and let me in. "Hi Anthony. What are you doing here? And what is that thing in your hand?"  
  
  
  
"I am not sure what it is aside from friendly, Commissioner Sidman, and I am here for some advice." I say as I clear my mind. The wings began sprout from my back, and the scales from on my body. I continue. "What has happened to me? This thing is intelligent. It is like it is alive in some way. I can't explain it. I feel like there is another mind inside my head with my own. Plus I feel a great need to help. Are you all right? You seem worried."  
  
"Anthony, my niece Thorn has been kidnapped." He tells me. Then he asks. "Can you fly with those wings?"  
  
"That is how I got here. Who did it?" I ask.  
  
  
  
"A gal and a guy in costume calling them selves Adain Cath, and the Black lantern. They said to bring one-hundred thousand dollars to the northern most point of Webb Lake."  
  
On the way to the to the Webb Lake I told Boris that I would set him down a block away from the drop site. He could walk in while I fly in, so there would not be a connection between us two.  
  
After I dropped off Boris, I wait until he is to the drop point. Then I flew in and landed next to him and said. "What have we here Commissioner? Things are so tense I could feel it sixty feet up. I thought you could use the help of the Black Dragon. Who are we dealing with?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Commissioner Boris Sidman. Here is the deal, Black Dragon. Two nut cases by the names of Loki, and the Black Lantern have kidnapped my niece, Thorn. Adain Cath seems to be the ring leader."  
  
  
  
I step forward and shout. "ADAIN CATH COME OUT HERE AND FACE THE BLACK DRAGON. IF YOU SURENDER NOW, YOU WILL NOT BE KILLED. OTHER WISE I CAN NOT PROMISE ANYTHING."  
  
  
  
A female voice replied. "Come and get us Dragon, but if you do we will kill the Commissioners niece. If we don't get the money we will kill her. So go get that money."  
  
  
  
"I will never let the forces of evil win. Prepare for battle." With that I let out a mighty roar, and extend my claws & wings. I took off into the sound of Loki's voice, claws extended to full length of ten inches, fire spouting from my mouth. Just as I fly over Thorn, the sphere I was carrying fell and formed a protective shield around her. As I dove in to attack Loki and The Black Lantern they vanished. Slightly confused I landed by Thorn, and hooked my wings around me like a cloak. The shield had acted just as my sphere did when it joined me. Only after it bonded to her skin, it took on her appearance.  
  
  
  
Thorn looks at me and says, "Black Dragon I presume. Thanks for the symbiot. Where did you get it?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, is that what they are? They found me. Now let's get back to your uncle."  
  
  
  
"I can't. Have you seen my wheel chair?"  
  
  
  
"No, I haven't. I will carry you. Then we will find your chair." With that I pick her up, and carry her back to her to Commissioner Sidman.  
  
  
  
How ever before I could pick up Thorn we hear a loud voice yelling.  
  
  
  
"Adain Cath!!! Get Out here you (((( Baka and fight me. I'm sick and tired of you telling my brother Skellator, excuse me, Death, who lives and dies." A mysterious feminine voice yelled at 'The Demon God' Adain Cath.  
  
  
  
"Safire you don't stand a chance against me.' Adain Cath said while laughing mockingly.  
  
  
  
"Wanna, bet." Thorn and Black Dragon heard a loud crash as the two powerful forces collided with each other. You two use this distraction to get out of here. Saria, Riku make sure the weaklings get out of here.  
  
  
  
Be back soon Safire. A girls voice (Saria) said in their heads.  
  
  
  
Yes, my Princess as you Command. A boys voice (Riku)told his princess.  
  
  
  
Then four figures appeared. A woman grabbed Adain Cath. "Safire is that you? If so Adain Cath is mine. I will be the one to kill her."  
  
  
  
"I don't want her dead, I just want all the info. in his head." Safire yelled back at Black Dragon.  
  
"Then I will bring you her head." I said  
  
"Okay, Dragon. Let me just suck her brains out first." She pulls Adain Cath's brains out and put it in a blender and drinks it's juices.  
  
  
  
I yelled, "That is just sick. Sick, sick, sick, and sick! I think I am going to hurl."  
  
  
  
"So what?" Safire Replied.  
  
All of the sudden a man warring a ring mounted with a large black stone. He is obviously the Black Lantern.  
  
  
  
He yelled. "Mistress, I will save you."  
  
  
  
I responded. "Black lantern your mistress is dead and gone. Will you surrender?"  
  
  
  
"Imp." Safire interjects.  
  
  
  
"She is not dead. She can't be. She is Adain Cath. She can't die."  
  
  
  
"Ever heard of Hinds blood." Safire Interjected. "It can kill any God and they can't bring themselves back from the dead when used on them."  
  
  
  
"Where did you get that?" Black lantern yelled  
  
  
  
I suddenly got an idea. I turned my claws blood red. Sticking my hands out from under my wings, and said. "What does it matter where we got it? What matters is we got it."  
  
  
  
The Black Lantern shrieked. "No, mistress. I will save you."  
  
And with that his ring glowed black. Then he and Adain Cath began to glow, then they all disappeared.  
  
  
  
"How long will it be before they discover our bluff?" I asked Safire.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say they're coming back right now. This will be fun." She laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
"Then let us leave. Are you ready Thorn?" As I picked up Thorn spread my wings and took off.  
  
  
  
While in flight Thorn ask me. "Do you need an assistant?"  
  
  
  
"I would be honored to have your assistants. You do have the other symbiot."  
  
  
  
"CRAP!!! How did you get so ?E?? powerful? Hades, oh (((( ?? Saria, Riku get out of there!" Safire screamed.  
  
  
  
I yell back. "Keep up if you can you three."  
  
  
  
Then I say to Thorn. "If you are going to help me you will need a new name, and a costume"  
  
  
  
"How does Vampira sound to you?" Thorn asked. As her symbiot turned black & silver with wings like mine, a cross bow forms on each of her wrists, and a wheel chair formed under her as part of her symbiot.  
  
  
  
I say to her. "I like it, can you work your wings? Try it and we will see."  
  
  
  
As Vampira stretched out her wings and started to flap them I loosened my grip on her. To her surprise she lifted her self out of my arms.  
  
  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"I feel freer than I have ever felt in my life. This is wonderful. I love it." She replied.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a bullet grazes my wing. Adain Cath is shooting at us.  
  
  
  
"I have an idea Vampira plug your ears. Safire you and your friends should plug your ears too." I said  
  
  
  
And with that I let out a screech at pitch so high it knocked Adain Cath and The Black Lantern out of the sky.  
  
  
  
Safire yelled. "Sweet, sweet music. I love the sound of hypersonic screams. Lets get our (((( ($$($ out of here."  
  
  
  
I tell them. "We need a place we can go. The commissioner is an old friend of mine. I am sure he knows a spot that we can use. I will ask him when we return Thorn."  
  
  
  
"Vampira you need to look like Thorn. Land in my arms. That way your identity can stay secret." I say.  
  
  
  
I continue. "Anthony will be by to ask about the you know what."  
  
  
  
Thorn reply. "I will be waiting for him. I hope he won't take to long."  
  
  
  
"Here you go commissioner. Your niece is safe and sound. Now take her and run. We will try to lead Adain Cath and The Black Lantern away as a decoy." I say as I land in front of Boris.  
  
  
  
After I drop off Thorn I take to the sky again, and lead Adain Cath and The Black Lantern off in towards Webb Lake. They fallow after me. The hunger for revenge devouring them from inside. As we fly over the lake I dive in to the middle of the lake Adain Cath and The Black Lantern are hot on my tail. I dive to the bottom of the lake before than they can hit the top. When I hit the bottom of the lake I take on the appearance of Anthony because they would never think a thin gangly teen was The Black Dragon. Then I swim to the top of the water.  
  
  
  
When commissioner Sidman is helping Thorn in the front door I step out of the shadows, and I fallow them in. Once the door is closed I say. "I lost them in the lake. Boris I need to talk to you about a few things."  
  
  
  
Boris spins around saying. "I thought you would show up. What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
  
  
"Thorn and I would like to be a team. She has the other symbiot, and would be quite safe." I tell Boris.  
  
  
  
Then I ask. "Do you know of any place that could serve as a base of operations?"  
  
  
  
Boris replies. "There is a cave that might work. There is an entrance in my back yard. The cave has openings all over the city."  
  
  
  
"If it works out we can call it the Dragon's Keep. Let's go take a look." Thorn states.  
  
  
  
"Yes let's go. You say it runs all around the city? That will be convenient. We could come up any where we needed to." I say.  
  
  
  
We all hear the voice of Safire in our heads. Why do we need to call it the Dragon's Keep ka(?)  
  
  
  
Thorn replies. "Because it is the Black Dragon's base of operations. That is why."  
  
"Shimata you £??? Baka. Shigochi Shato Inuyasha Di Toshi Ni koshi Yoshi Desu Ka." Safire swears in Twenty different languages. ".Baka Baka." Safire finally said.  
  
  
  
I tell Safire. "Get over it. It is our base our name. The name is the Dragon's Keep."  
  
  
  
Riku get in here I need to see how powerful the Dragon is.  
  
  
  
Right away princess.  
  
  
  
I'll be there in a minute Safire.  
  
  
  
Thanks Saria.  
  
  
  
"Now here are the rules for this fight First we both have only 2000 HP, Second no Energy Blasts or Weapons, Third this is hand to hand Combat Only. Are These Rules acceptable?" Safire Explained.  
  
  
  
"I accept these rules. LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! Release the DRAGON!!!"  
  
  
  
"You've been watching too much wrestling." Safire Commented.  
  
  
  
"I don't watch wrestling." I state as I transform into the Black Dragon.  
  
  
  
"Kahou Tenshin Amiguken!" Safire Cried out as She Punched BD 150 Times in ten seconds.  
  
  
  
(2000/1900)  
  
  
  
"Sonic tornado." As I jumped into the air spinning wings tight to my back. Tail and arm extended fully.  
  
  
  
(1400/1900)  
  
  
  
"Double Death Blade flash." Two Safires Jump down on the Three BDs One Safire Scored a hit by hitting everywhere at once.  
  
  
  
(1400/1300)  
  
  
  
"Shock wave sonic tornado." As I tuck my wings in I dive down to the ground, bouncing up and doubling the force of the sonic tornado with every collision striking her repeatedly with my fists and tail.  
  
  
  
(0700/1300)  
  
  
  
"Super Kamikaze ShockWave." As Safire leaps into the ground and sends a shockwave onto the air it hits me and takes out all my HP. Safire keeps one life point because she has done this and because she survived an Exploding Planet. (Safire's note: this is part of the Kamikaze training. Note to Genma: do not Use.)  
  
  
  
(0000/0001)  
  
  
  
"I thought you said no energy blasts?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't one, it was like your Sonic Tornado." Safire replied. 


End file.
